You Can't Rely on Time
by free2rhymeyo16
Summary: Rory and Jess meet post Yale. They haven’t seen each other since Jess left town after Say Goodnight, Gracie. Rory is working for a small paper in New York living a single flat. Jess is working at a coffee bar and living with his girlfriend.
1. a chance meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Girlmore Girls

Rory and Jess meet post Yale. They haven't seen each other since Jess left town after _Say Goodnight, Gracie. _Rory is working for a small paper in New York living a single flat. Jess is working at a coffee bar in Manhattan and living with his girlfriend in Brooklyn.

* * *

Rory Gilmore slipped her jacket over her shoulders and her book under her arm. Leaving her work building for the afternoon she strolled down the street towards her routine destination, Starbucks. She looked up at the sky apprehensively. The clouds over the city seemed to be getting darker and a wind was picking up. As she took the familiar steps to get her usual coffee and muffin her mind wandered over her current project. It was a piece on a new art exhibit opening in Brooklyn. She was torn from her musings when a drop of rain hit her square in the forehead. She looked up and with a clap of thunder the rain poured down. She hastened her pace and extended her arms overhead fruitlessly trying to stop the soaking. Squinting into the distance she tried to make out the Starbucks sign but it wasn't in sight yet. The rain started to sink into the crisp pages of her book and her clothes began sticking to her. She ducked into the doorway of the nearest shop and peered inside. Dimly lit, there were a few people in the small shop, they were serving coffee. She stepped in and took off her jacket trailing water behind her on the floor as she took a table. She set her book down and pushed her wet hair behind her ears as a young man stepped up to take her order 

"Sorry about bringing the storm in with me," Rory gushed, "No problem," the waiter replied dryly, "the floor is due for a wash."

Their eyes met and instantly they recognized each other.

"Coffee- and a muffin." Rory said quickly, mechanically. Her eyes darted down to her table and she stared fixedly at her book holding her breath. Jess stood there for a moment staring at her and waiting for her to return his gaze or to say something but she did neither. So he said, "Coming right up." and walked away.

Rory pushed out a sigh and discreetly glanced over her shoulder to the far end of the room to affirm that it was truly Jess who was pouring a coffee for her. She was in disbelief. She must have walked by this coffee bar everyday on her way home from work and never had she chanced a glimpse inside. She sighed again. It seemed so long ago that she had been caught up in the melo-drama of high school, naive and vulnerable. She remembered how intense her emotions had felt during her teenage years. There had been so many things she wanted to say to Jess after he had left but her wound had healed with time and he had been long out of her mind.

Behind the counter Jess poured out a cup of coffee slowly. Usually he was quick with his words but he couldn't think of the right thing to say to Rory. He had considered many different ways that he might approach her but the opportunity to talk to her had presented itself so conveniently he hardly knew how to take advantage of it. He knew this would be his only chance to reconcile with her. He tried not to let this pressure affect him. She had always been in the back of his mind.

Jess placed a hot mug in front of Rory, "Your coffee."

"Oh did I mention I wanted that to go?" She pushed her hair behind her ears again self-consciously.

"It's raining." He stated.

"A little rain never hurt anybody." She stood up and pointedly avoided his eyes.

"Isn't that why you came in here, to get out of the rain?"

Rory picked up her jacket, "I think it's letting up, anyways I didn't realize the time-"

"Look, how long are we going keep this little charade up? I don't know about you but my acting skills aren't up to par."

She looked at him, tilted her head and without raising her voice said, "Well, you used to be great at _acting_ like you cared about me so I'm sure all you need is a little practice." She turned away from him and started to walk towards the exit. Jess overtook her and put himself between her and the door.

"Cold words. Should I get my sweater before we continue this?"

"No being cool isn't your problem- it's that you can't take the heat. I mean that's why you left isn't-"

He put his hands on her shoulders and guided her forcefully towards the table where she had left her book, "I know, I'm a jerk. I stand out from the good people of Stars Hollow but here in New York we appreciate diversity. It's raining. Drink your coffee. I'm glad I bumped into you."

"Oh you're glad? Isn't that nice. You thought, gee, wouldn't it be great if I bumped into Rory sometime. Then I could explain why I mysteriously disappeared from the face of the earth while we were in the middle of a serious relationship."

"It was serious?"

She narrowed her eyes, "You're just dodging words."

"What, word dodging?"

She let out a quick laugh of disdain, "You will never change."

He smiled, "You haven't changed either." and sat down. Rory frowned and looked at him for a minute before sitting down as well. She took a long drink from her coffee and crossed her arms against her chest. Jess leaned across the table, smoothed the skin on her forehead and said, "Don't scowl. Your face will stay like that." Imperceptibly her body stiffened.

"I should take it from you." Rory raised eyebrows sceptically, "Do you have anything to say for yourself or is this a lost cause?"

"What do you do? Where do you live? You happy?" He spouted a string a questions.

Her face softened and taking another sip of her coffee she nodded, "Yeah. I'm happy. I'm living in Manhattan right now. I write for the Village Voice, have you heard of it?"

"Oh, yeah. It's a good publication." Jess pointed to a shelf near the counter that had several copies of the previous weeks paper.

"So you read it, so…you must have seen my by-lines then?"

"I dug your story about the Brooklyn Bridge. Last thing you can do in New York for free. They're going to start charging us to breath the air soon."

"So really, you knew I live I town. And what I do."

"Hey I just wanted to hear it from you- there are a lot of ghost writers floating about these days." Several people entered the quiet coffee shop and Jess put up one finger telling Rory to hold on one minute. He sauntered over to the costumers and began to serve them.

Rory put her elbow on the table and leaned her cheek to her palm. She felt that she had given in too easily to Jess. He had left her hanging and he had never tried to contact her or to offer any sort of apology or even an explanation. Here he obviously knew that she was living in Manhattan, knew the very paper that she wrote for and he still did not make any attempt to reach her. The more she mulled over this the more her forgotten anger resurfaced. And he spoke to her now as if nothing had ever happened. A lump rose in her throat as she watched him stroll towards the coffee counter. He was so oblivious to the feelings of others. Self absorbed, arrogant, callous. With his back turned to her she jumped up impulsively and quietly left the shop. Outside it was still raining. Rory lifted her jacket above her head and without hesitation took off down the street towards her flat.

Jess looked up as the door of the coffee bar clicked close. Turning he caught a swift flicker of motion but she was gone. He breathed out heavily and, frustrated, said, "Rory..." under his breath.

* * *


	2. an understanding

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls

* * *

"Grande Bold," Rory ordered her morning coffee. "Thanks." She paid and left Starbucks. She began walking to her office. She took care to walk on the opposite side of the street from the coffee shop she had stumbled into yesterday. The rain clouds had rolled past the city, the sun was shining and it looked to be a beautiful day. She reached the modest office and rode the elevator to the third floor where her team was working steadily on the upcoming issue. 

"Good morning." She greeted her fellow staffers brightly. They looked up and nodded their individual greetings. She threw her jacket across a chair and setting her coffee down she booted up her laptop.

"How was the show last night, Jordan? Dj…what's his name?" Rory asked her colleague who was typing furiously.

"Dj Y. It was stellar. The house was so packed the bouncer couldn't guarantee the standard 1 inch pocket of personal space. Pity you didn't show up." He replied without looking up from his screen.

Rory nodded slowly, "Yeah, a pity, that sounds really…stellar." A crowded rave was not her idea of a good time.

Jordan stopped typing for a minute and asked, "So, how is the exhibit at the Brooklyn Museum? Is it going to make a good story?"

"Oh I never got around to it yesterday. I got caught in the rain. And by the time I made it home and changed and had dinner it was getting late." She opened up her e-mail and sifted through the inbox. "Oh good the curator got back to me."

He went back to his computer screen. "What's another word for tribute..." He pondered aloud.

"The curator is going to be on site until two today...homage...do you think I'd be missed in the office if I headed down to Brooklyn now?"

* * *

Jess awoke to a ringing phone. He kept his eyes shut and ignored the persistent rings. His answering machine finally kicked in and a woman's voice sounded bored, "Hey, you've reached Jolene and Jess, leave a message." It clicked and the same woman's voice started. 

"Jess. Yo. Time to wake-up. I'm on break right now but this class will over in another hour and a half..."

He opened his eyes and rolled over. He spotted the receiver on the ground beside his bed and reached for it, "Hey." He propped himself up on his elbows.

"Hey babe. Meet me?"

He groaned, "In the city?"

"Naw I'm coming home. But let's go eat. There's a movie at two-o-clock at the museum today."

"Uh. What're they showing?"

"I Shot Andy Warhol."

"I don't want to see that again." He whined.

"Third time's the charm." Jolene replied, resolved. "I'll be at Mattie's for pasta at one. Be there."

"Or what, be square?" He paused while she laughed. "I'm there." He hung up. He gently tossed the receiver back onto the floor. Closing his eyes he rolled over and tried to drift back to sleep.

* * *

Rory left the curator's office. She walked down the hall and looked over the notes she'd made during the interview. She made her way to the gallery where the exhibit was being featured. The room was filled with paintings of American landscapes and scenery. Some dated back to the eighteenth century. Slowly she drifted from picture to picture jotting down details, title, artist, medium and making little notes. When she had covered the whole exhibit she sat down on one of the leather observation seats facing a watercolour that had caught her eye. 

Showcasing the development of American landscape art...Landscape art in the United States...over two hundred years...An informative survey...of the development of landscape art in our country...A rich and informative survey of the development of landscape art in the United States over the course of two hundred years.

Rory turned over a few lines in her head to tie her ideas together. Her piece was due in a few days and she knew she would have to work fast to meet the deadline.

* * *

Jess sat slumped in a chair in the theatre building at the Brooklyn Museum of Art. His eyes scanned the dark room. Beside him his girlfriend Jolene was staring fixedly at the screen, engrossed in the film. She raised her hand to brush a strand of blonde hair out of her eyes then dropped it into Jess's hand. Discreetly he shifted his weight to lean away from her. He placed his elbow on the arm of the chair and leaned his chin onto his free palm. She entwined her fingers with his. Jess starting tapping his foot a little bit restlessly. Smoothly Jolene moved their hands together to rest on her lap. Jess straightened up and freeing his hand he stretched his arms overhead and faked a yawn. 

"I'm going to get some air." He stood up and started towards the exit. He had a nagging feeling that would not subside and wouldn't allow him to get close to Jolene. Leaving the theatre building Jess pulled a pack of malboroughs out of his jacket pocket and lit one. He walked across the museum grounds towards the main entrance. His encounter with Rory the previous day had left him feeling unsettled. His anxiety was unrelenting and he could think of no way to ease it. He stamped out his cigarette and entered the museum. Wandering down the hall he read the names of the exhibits, Magic in Ancient Egypt, 700 Years of European Painting, Arts of Africa and at the end of the hall the special exhibition room featured American Landscapes. He stopped here and leaned against the doorway looking into the gallery scattered with people. To his surprise he spotted a familiar figure seated on one of the museum's leather settees facing a painting of Coney Island. She was a welcome sight. Nonchalantly he approached and sat behind her facing in the opposite direction.

Casually he said, "Gilmore, I didn't think dine and dash was your style."

Rory jumped and turned sharply, startled. She recovered with a breath then said defensively, "I didn't dine and dash. I dashed but I did not dine."

"I'm real sorry, but I'm going to have to bring you in." He said in a mock apologetic tone.

"What is this? Citizens arrest? What do I owe you for the coffee?"

Feigning earnesty Jess said, "Do you think you can get off that lightly? Dining and Dashing is a serious crime. Buut," he cracked a smile, "maybe I'll accept a bribe."

Only a hint of a smile was visible on Rory's lips. "Can't I just wash the mug or something?"

"That can be arranged. I'll have the soap ready but you have to bring your own rubber gloves. Next time I'm sure you'll think twice about your actions and the consequences."

His comment struck a chord in Rory. She knew he was joking, but he brought up a really pertinent point. "That's right you never learn if there are no consequences. Is that why you haven't changed?"

Jess's playful tone changed to defensive. "Would you put it to rest Rory! I'm trying to make it up to you- you don't want to forgive me do you."

Rory looked distraught, "Don't pass the blame to me Jess," and spoke in a whisper, "g_row _up."

His eyes turned dark and stormy. He licked his bottom lip. "You think you know something about growing up? You're Stars Hollow's daughter. Your whole sickening little town loves you! You don't know the first thing about it. My mother washed her hands of me. Papa was a rolling stone. So don't talk to me about responsibility. Stars Hollow held its breath til you got on the bus safely for school in the morning."

Rory's lips tightened. "You're right. I'm so sheltered that I didn't expect you to desert me, and spoiled enough to think that you would apologize."

Jess got to his feet, fuming. "Al right. You're bent on hearing me say it so I'll say it, just once." He patted his chest once , "_I'm sor_ry."

Despite his belligerent tone Rory let the words wash over her. Still sitting turned towards him on the settee she glanced at him sideways. "Okay."

His body relaxed, "Okay."

A minute passed in silence and then Rory turned around to face the painting on the wall in front of her. Jess put his hands in his pockets. After another minute he turned around and walked back down the hall of the museum out the entrance and across the grounds back to the theatre. Walking down the dark aisle towards his seat he felt much more clear headed. He sidled into the row behind Jolene and sat behind her, leaning forward and slinging his arms over her shoulders. He put his face close to her neck and whispered, "Hi."


	3. a beginning

Rory and Jess meet post Yale. They haven't seen each other since Jess left town after _Say Goodnight, Gracie. _Rory is working for a small paper in New York living a single flat. Jess is working at a coffee bar in Manhattan and living with his girlfriend in Brooklyn.

Rory sat at a desk in her living space hovering over her laptop computer. Her fingers were poised to type but no words came. She couldn't concentrate on the task at hand, a problem she rarely ever had. She found her thoughts kept drifting to her meeting of two days ago with Jess. She snapped herself out of her reverie and tried to force her mind to run along the lines of the story she was writing. "Discipline" she told herself. She had only written 300 words of the 1800 required of her. She considered calling her mom so she might vent but decided against it. Laurelai would be less than enthusiastic to hear that Jess was in her daughter's life again, however small a role he played. She would be even more disapproving to know that he was distracting Rory from her work. She looked out her window. It was dark except for the street lamps that illuminated the roads. There was a constant flow of people coming and going. With her window open Rory could hear all of the city sounds. Sometimes distinct laughter would rise above the melange of noise and float into her apartment. Rory stood up and decided to make herself a coffee to clear her head before she got down to business. She had to finish her article, the deadline was the next day at four pm. She had a big job ahead of her with 1500 words to go and editing that always took longer than the actual composition.

Rory's flat consisted of three rooms. Her living room and kitchen were in one open room. On the left wall were two doors leading to her bedroom and a bathroom. Her desk was positioned against the far right wall beside her bookshelf. She walked to her kitchen at the back of the main room and put a fresh filter in her coffee maker disposing of the used one. She reached into her cupboard and produced a dangerously light bag of Columbian coffee. Turning it upside down over the filter only a few sprinkles of coffee fell out. Not enough for even one cup. She opened her fridge and chose a pitcher of juice instead. She thought about running out to pick up a bag of coffee or even just a hot cup for the evening. Better to do without she concluded.

Rory returned to her work. She started a new paragraph and typed a few sentences. Oh how she wanted a coffee. Her thoughts began with American Landscapes and veered away to her confrontation with Jess at the exhibit. What was he doing there anyways? Appreciating the art at that very museum on that very day? It was so coincidental. Or was there the possibility that it hadn't been a coincidence? She tried to think of any clues that might have lead him to find her there. "This is ridiculous." She said aloud to herself.

She left her computer again and grabbed her jacket from the hook beside the door. Putting a hand in her pocket she closed it around a few bills and her keys. She left her apartment and chose to take the stairs, which she raced down and out into the street. She told herself she was going to get that coffee she was in dire need of. When she passed by the Starbucks she usually stopped at and continued walking her heart started racing. She had no idea what she would say when she saw him. She reached the little cafe and took a deep breath before venturing inside.

Rory saw Jess right away and started walking towards him. Standing behind the counter he was talking to a co-worker. He saw Rory enter and smiled smugly.

"Wild, meeting you here." said Jess with a gloating air.

"Oh you work here. Oh right. I forgot." Rory said trying to sound genuinely surprised. She was a terrible actor.

"Yeah. Four years now. I thought maybe you were here to wash the dishes, to come clean."

"Cute." Rory said taking a seat on a stool. "But I'm here for coffee."

"Whatever you say" said Jess, still smirking as he reached for a mug and placed it in front of her.

Jess's co-worker, a nice looking blond boy, eyed Rory up. He looked from Rory to Jess trying to figure out the joke they seemed to share. "Are you going to introduce me to your friend?" he asked.

Jess filled Rory's mug with coffee. "Mark, Rory, Rory, Mark."

Mark smiled and nodded, "Hey Rory."

Rory smiled back at him, "A pleasure."

"Rory writes for the Village Voice." Jess said.

Mark's hand flew to his forehead, "Rory? Rory Gilmore? I knew I'd heard your name before. It's not a common name, really. So you're _the_ Rory Gilmore," Jess rolled his eyes, Mark laughed and continued, "You're a great journalist. You've written some really thoughtful pieces."

Rory flushed. "You've heard of me? Well, I'm honored. I'm just glad somebody's reading." She laughed humbly.

"Modest too I see! I'm star-dazed-" Mark started teasingly.

Jess interrupted. "What're you working on this week?

Rory turned to Jess, glad he had stopped Mark from doting on her, "American Landscapes, the special exhibit at the Brooklyn Museum. I'm kind of at a stale-mate actually. That brought me here for some fuel."

Jess raised the pot of coffee and glanced at Rory, "Fuel for your fire." he said before topping up her cup. Her eyes met his.

"When is the deadline?" Mark asked.

She turned back to Mark and furrowed her brow, "Tomorrow actually."

"What a pickle." said Jess with a hint of sarcasm.

Mark looked at Jess then back to Rory, "No kidding, you seem pretty relaxed. Just how stuck are you?"

Rory thought of the entire article waiting to be written on her laptop at home. "Stuck."

A couple entered the shop and proceeded to sit down. "I'll get that." Mark volunteered.

When Mark was out of hearing range Rory reproached Jess, "What are you so smug about?"

Jess raised his eyebrows, amused, "You forgot I work here?"

"Do we have any quiche left?" Before Rory had a chance to answer Mark called out to Jess from the table where he was taking the order.

Jess glanced at an empty plate, "No quiche." He looked back at Rory, "Tough deadline huh. Brainstorm?"

"Well you saw it, what were your thoughts?" She asked.

"I wasn't really concentrating on the art."

Mark returned and started pouring coffee.

"Mark have you seen the American Landscapes exhibit at the art museum in Brooklyn?" Rory inquired.

"No I haven't," he said apologetically, "It's too bad your deadline is tomorrow because I'd be happy to go take a look with you."

"Well, thanks."

Mark returned with coffees to the couple he was serving.

"I guess I'm on my own for this one. I really should get to it. Thanks for the coffee." She pulled the money out of her pocket and offered it to Jess. He pushed her hand away.

"I'll put it on your tab."

"I get a tab? You don't even know where I live."

"You know where I'll be."

Rory turned and made for the exit, waving at Mark before she left.

When Mark returned to the counter he grinned at Jess, "Get me a date buddy."

At home Rory got right to work. She had no trouble putting her ideas down this time. The coffee had helped.


	4. an obstacle

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls

Rory and Jess meet post Yale. They haven't seen each other since Jess left town after Say Goodnight, Gracie. Rory is working for a small paper in New York living a single flat. Jess is working at a coffee bar in Manhattan and living with his girlfriend in Brooklyn.

* * *

Jess sat on the counter of coffee shop, legs dangling, with his back to the door. "She's not your type." Mark leaned against the wall, arms crossed,"What's my type? I don't have a type."  
Jess shook his head, "You have a type my friend, and she's not it."  
"So what? Since when do I have a type?"  
Jess and Mark had argued about Rory's availability all morning. They were both unrelenting in their resolves, Mark to get a date with Rory, Jess to discourage this idea. Jess was very uncomfortable with the thought of Mark getting anywhere near Rory.  
"Speak of the devil."Mark said to Jess, then grinned and waved at Rory entering the cafe. "I know you'll do the right thing buddy." He said.  
Jess turned around and nodded casually in greeting.  
"Delivery!" She held up a stack of the latest Voice with her completed article on the exhibit and set them down on the counter, "And I expect a tip."  
"Okay paperboy," Jess teased, "get a bike, cuts your time in half."  
"Not that kind of tip..." sulked Rory.  
"Maybe if you got a bike you'd earn one."  
"I quit." She sat down.  
Mark hastened to get Rory a cup of coffee. "So what're you writing about this week?" He asked.  
"I'll find out Tuesday."  
"If you need any help with research this week I'm your man."  
She smiled aimably, "Thanks. I usually do it on my own. This past week was an isolated event. I assure you."  
"Your call..." Mark punched Jess playfully on the arm and looked at him meaningfully, "I'm just going over there-to go do something-over there." he said before leaving them on their own.  
Rory stared after Mark, "What was that about?"  
"Nothing." Jess mumbled. He remained seated on the counter and turned sideways to look at her. "Hey Rory, there is something I've been meaning to ask you. Do you have a phone number?"  
Her lips curled into a smile, "Yeah I got one of those." She answered his question literally.  
As they spoke a slim blond approached the pair brazenly. Stepping up to the counter beside Rory she slid her arms around Jess's waist from behind. He straightened up quickly and turned to her to return the kiss she planted on his lips. Relinquishing her grip she took a seat on a stool. "Hey babe." She smiled.  
Rory watched this display of affection and blinked with disbelief.  
"Jess, you never mentioned you had a girlfriend." Rory said, pushing her hair behind ears.  
Jolene raised her eyebrows and looked from Rory to Jess. "Jess, you never mentioned you had a mistress." Jolene countered  
"Ha ha. Very funny Jolene, meet Rory. Rory, my girlfriend." Jess made minimal introductions.  
Jolene nodded in Rory's direction and smiled coolly. "How is that you two know each other?"  
Jess stumbled, "We were kind of...friends...childhood friends."  
"Uh huh." Jolene said slowly, skeptically. "Did I interrupt a nursery school reunion?"  
Rory's surprise wore off and crossing her arms she glared at Jess, "Where were we?"  
Jess hopped off the counter and stood behind putting it between him and the two women. He glanced over at Mark who was busying himself wiping down tables. "I was about to ask you for your number, for Mark."  
"Couldn't he have asked me himself?" Rory said doubtfully.  
"He wanted me to kind of run it by you first." He looked at Mark and added, "He's had to deal with a lot of rejection. He's delicate."  
Jolene cut in, "Leave it to you to put in a good word for a friend. I bet this girl is just dying to go out with poor rejection scarred Mark."  
Rory hesitated and tried to conceal her disappointment. "When you put it that way-"  
"I know he's not really your type." Jess interrupted Rory a little too soon.  
Jolene piped up, "Honey," she cooed, "I had no idea you were the resident cupid."  
"How can I refuse?" Rory finished, shooting a spiteful little smile in Jess's direction.  
Jess clapped his hands together, "Grreat." he said smiling insincerely. "What's the number to pass on?"  
Rory downed her last dregs of coffee and stood up, "I think I can give it to him myself." she said feigning cheeriness.  
Jess's displeasure with the turn of events were thinly veiled as he replied, "Fine. Dandy."  
Jolene maintained her cool disposition, "See you again, Rory."  
Rory started for the exit. Passing Mark she paused. "Mark, maybe I'll take you up on your offer. I still won't know what topic I'm researching until Tuesday."  
Mark's eyes lit up, "Tuesday sounds good. It's wings night at Mickeys. Five dollars a pound. Maybe you want to get an early start, discuss it there?"  
Rory nodded indifferently, "Alright. Wings night at Mickey's." She smiled absently and left the coffee bar.  
Mark returned to the counter beaming and put him arm around Jess. "Thatta boy." Jess stared at the door distantly.  
Walking down the crowded street Rory remained unaware of the people around her. She replayed the scene from the coffee bar in her head and a lump rose in her throat. She felt foolish and betrayed. She regretted impulsively involving herself with Mark. Tears sprang into her eyes but she swallowed and willed them away. She ran her fingers through her hair and pulled herself together as she hurried up the stairs of her building and into her apartment.

* * *


	5. a confrontation

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls

Rory and Jess meet post Yale. They haven't seen each other since Jess left town after Say Goodnight, Gracie. Rory is working for a small paper in New York living a single flat. Jess is working at a coffee bar in Manhattan and living with his girlfriend in Brooklyn.

Rory peered into the window of Mickey's to see if Mark was inside. She couldn't make out anyone but it was crowded and busy. She had decided to make it clear to Mark that she wasn't interested. She would have cancelled the date if she hadn't been avoiding the cafe. The door swung open as a couple left and she slipped in. Her eyes scanned the dim room before she spotted Mark, sitting with Jess and Jolene, facing a corner. Jess saw her and hailed her over to the table. Rory took a seat beside Mark and met Jess's eyes evenly. "What a surprise." She said.  
Jess smirked, "Nice to see you too. You were probably hoping for some alone time -- should we leave?"  
"Don't be silly." Rory said tight lipped.  
Mark turned to Rory pleased, "Rory! How are you doing? Can I get you a drink?"  
"Heineken?"  
Jess raised his eyebrows, "Imported." he said jabbing fun at Rory. Beside him Jolene looked bored.  
"You got it. We waited for you to order our wings too." Mark said as he flagged down a waitress.  
He turned again to Rory, "So Rory, what's the scoop?"  
"Uh...scoop?" She faltered unsure what he was talking about. "Uh, oh, the story. I'm going to cover the old rep theatre they're closing down on 6th. It'll probably be boring, you know, it's work.." Rory trailed off, obviously a little uncomfortable.  
Mark shook his head, "That's a shame. I've spent tons of summer afternoons in there trying to find some shade from the city. It'll be good to go see it again before it goes down. Closure, you know?."  
Rory was honest, "Well, actually, I won't need any help on the story, thank-you so much for the offer, but i work better alone."  
Mark shrugged, "Alright, well, if you need.. Ah here are our beers." Mark was goodnaturedly unphased by this refusal. The slightly awkward start to the evening passed but as the evening progressed Jess and Rory's "childhood friendship" came up. With her arm slung round Jess's neck Jolene laughed aggressively,  
"So what you guys ran around in diapers together?" She said loudly her comment dripping with condescension, a combination of the booze drunk and any woman's natural defensive when threatened by a pretty young thing. Jess stared blankly at a point in space somewhere beyond Rory's head.  
"Yeah something like that" he drawled taking a swig of his beer. Her overbearing manner was starting to get on his nerves. Mark seemed oblivious to the tension in the air and with a jaunty smile he jerked his head in Jess's direction saying,  
"I can't picture this one ever in diapers. He musta been born with blue jeans on." Rory was nursing her second beer to avoid losing herself and keep a level head. Guardedly she peered up at him and the instant she did his eyes met hers sending her a surprising jolt. Her eyes tore over to Jolene's trying to ascertain whether she had caught this look and to her horor Jolene was staring, coolly, right back at her. Still looking at Rory Jolene leaned in towards Jess turning to kiss him square on the mouth. Jess gave into the kiss before standing up and muttering,  
"I need a cigarette.."  
Jolene leaned back into the booth, assuming an air of superiority, "You're wrong Mark Jess is just a big baby. Aren't you? When are you going to quit that?Hey? They kill you you know."  
"Got to die sometime" replied Jess deadpan as he made his exit. Mark blundered on about some band playing in Brooklyn that night asking the girls to go. Rory accepted absent-mindedly, her thougts were racing about what had just happened, it was nothing, and yet, it seemed so significant, and absent-mindedly she accepted another beer which she began to drink quickly out of nervousness. Jolene's attitude was throwing her off. She knew it shouldn't be, because nothing had happened, and yet, she felt like she had just declared war.

When the bill was payed Rory slid to her feet. The party made their way outside and hailed a cab. "Brooklyn!" Mark announced.  
"Oh I think I better get my own," Rory said taking a step back. But Mark put his arm out behind her and hooking it around her waist he pulled her towards the taxi  
"You said you'd come Rory! Come on you don't have a deadline tomorrow do you?"Rory blushed at his touch and though she didn't dare look at him this time she could feel Jess's eyes on her and she imagined Jolene's cold stare. "Come on!" And with her reflexes slowed down she couldn't protest fast enough before she found herself dragged into the cab by Mark with Jess on her other side. Jolene hopped into the front and gave the driver an address. Rory felt the heat rising to her neck as the car sped away and Mark's hand lingered on her hip. Jess reclined into his seat and glanced up into the rearview mirror where he caught Jolene's eye. His face assumed an expression of disdain and apparent boredom. They were silent through the ride as the cabbi's abrasive reggaeton blared on the speakers making conversation impossible.  
The cab pulled up outside of large industrial building that had a crowd of people talking loudly and smoking on the lawn leading up to the entrance. Inside the building music could be heard in the stairs as they made their way up to the loft. The show had already started and the floor was packed. Jolene went straight for the bathroom that already had a lengthy lineup out the door. Mark offered to go for drinks and taking a quick order he bounced off towards the bar. Left alone Rory continued to avoid Jess's eyes.  
"Having fun?" He yelled over the noise.  
"Oh yeah." Rory nodded without looking.  
"Like Mark do you?"  
"Uhm sure I do." Rory pushed her hair behind her ears and crossed her arms glancing at the bar to check Mark's progress. He had disappeared into the throng of eager drinkers.  
"Have you heard of this band? Because I've seen them play before once and they're really cool. You should do a story on them-" Jess pushed the conversation getting nowhere.  
"Yep." Was all Rory said. Jess scrutinized her closed body language and tried to capture her eye. He smirked,  
"If we were playing poker right now you'd be making a lot of money cause I sure as hell can't read you." Rory looked up,  
"It's just that," her voice faltered and she took a deep breath, "I didn't think you were into blonds." She finished boldly.  
Jess was caught off by her words, "Whoa...and I didn't think you were into stereotypes." he retorted.  
"You could have told me you had a girlfriend." Rory continued facing him now.  
"It never came up. What do you care anyway? You're supposed to be on a date with Mark."  
"Care? I don't care!" Rory snapped making a face though failing to hide the fact that she obviously did.  
"You're acting like you care." Said Jess, beginning to enjoy himself.  
"Well why did you lie to Jolene? Childhood friends? Please."  
"That wasn't a lie, it was a euphemism."  
"More like childhood destroyer. Tearing young girls away from the innocence of their first love only to abandon them." Rory spit out spitefully.  
Jess became heated, "Look you didn't have to leave joe blow you made your own decision. And I already told you I was only going to say it once...what are we even...who the hell do you think you are I know you're the princess of Stars Hollow but this is the real world and just because one guy doesn't come at your beck and call..."  
Rory stumbled back as if he'd hit her. Were they doomed to be going through this circular argument forever? Tears formed behind her eyes and she clenched her teeth to stop them from rolling down her cheeks. She had been over it for years now but since she had seen him again it was as though the wound were fresh. Her mind hardened into resolve and biting her lip and shaking her head she spoke,  
"You're right. Just because of our past," Jess leaned forward imperceptibly, "I have no right to expect anything from you." She remembered her mother's advice that Dean had spoiled her. "I was just hurt. That's all. And seeing you reminded me. I don't know what I'm doing here. I'll let you get back to your life. And I'll get back to mine."  
"Rory-" the fire had left Jess's tone and something almost tender had replaced it.  
"Tell Mark I'm sorry. Tell him the truth." Rory turned and Jess's hand reached out urgently grasping hers,  
"What's the truth?" he asked searching her eyes. Captivated by his penetrating stare Rory was silent as her heart swelled in her chest.


	6. a delay

Disclaimer: I do not own Girlmore Girls

Rory and Jess meet post Yale. They haven't seen each other since Jess left town after _Say Goodnight, Gracie. _Rory is working for a small paper in New York living a single flat. Jess is working at a coffee bar in Manhattan and living with his girlfriend in Brooklyn.

* * *

Rory sighed. "The truth...is...I'm not interested in Mark." Jess didn't relinquish the grasp of her hand for a minute before regaining his composure and then releasing it said coolly,  
"It's my fault, I knew he wasn't your type."  
Rory shrugged, "I'm sure he's a great guy..look I'm..gonna go." Jess nodded slowly and looking down said,  
"Okay, it's cool.." From the corners of his eyes he looked up trying to gauge Rory's reaction. She looked directly at him, sighed again then pushing her hair behind her ears self consciously she trilled,  
"OK, see ya." shortly before turning around and making her way toward the exit.  
"Don't be a stranger!" Jess called after her.  
"Goodbye Jess." She said quietly to herself, continuing to saunter out. She did not intend to see him again.  
Jolene finished in the ladies room and picked Jess out in the crowd.  
"Let's get out of here, this is fucking boring." He said leading her unprotesting away.  
Mark looked for the group for an hour drinking all four beers he had procured before sloppily and disappointedly making his way home.

* * *

2 weeks later

* * *

Rory closed the last new email in her inbox triumphantly and slammed her laptop shut. "Pheeeeeew! Last one! Boy those emails pile up, there should be a holiday for emails or something, they never get a break, even when you take one!" She made Monday evening cheery chatter at the office with colleague and friend Jordan. She had just returned from a refreshing weekend spent with her mother in Stars Hollow. She had run into Dean, who promised to come visit her one day soon. It was so refreshing, she thought, to be able to have a platonic relationship with the men from your past, or maybe Dean was just one of a kind.

Jordan took off his glasses and ran his fingers through his sandy hair,

"I think I'm gonna be here for a while, I've barely started my research for this assignment and its due midweek. Are you going to drop by my new place on Thursday? It's going to be a potluck, but you don't have to bring anything."

"Oh sure Jordan, I'd love to, don't worry I would never subject you or your friends to my cooking, it just wouldn't be kind." His eyes crinkled into a smile and he laughed,

"OK Rory, have a good night. See you tomorrow." He tossed her a wave before putting his glasses back on and rolling up his sleeves to get down to business. She smiled and briefly tidying her desk she she grabbed her purse and slipped out of the office.

Lying on her back in bed that night she thought about her visit home. She wondered why she hadn't brought herself to tell her her mother about seeing Jess. Keeping things from her made Rory feel so guilty, but that guilt was trumped by an even greater shame. She was ashamed for having let her guard down enough to have let Jess hurt her again. She told herself that all she wanted was closure. "OK, see ya?" She agonized over her parting words, "How trite can I get...God Rory get some sleep." She said to herself. She rolled over and closed her eyes. But her thoughts would swirl for a while before she fell asleep.

* * *

In a basement apartment in Brooklyn Jess lay sleepless in his bed staring at the ceiling. Jolene inched towards him and nuzzled into his neck. He knew Rory had slipped through his fingers again. He believed the timing was always off. Here he was, doing OK for himself, happy, even, and she had to show up and make everything so complicated. It was so unfair. He untangled himself from Jolene, extracting himself from the bed.

"What're you doing baby?" Jolene murmured.

"I can't sleep. I'm going to work." Jolene replied by rolling over. Jess walked into the tiny kitchen and shut the door before flicking on the light. He flipped up his laptop and from a file marked PRIVATE he opened his manuscript. He began to type.


End file.
